To Save the Innocent
by aya4328
Summary: Harry is tired of being alone and goes back into time to help save the world by saving Tom Riddle from himself.
1. Chapter 1

To Save the Innocent

Harry Potter was at the time in his life when he was tired of being alone. He had spent the last year completely alone. After the death of his loved ones in the final battle Harry locked himself in Grimwald place and began to work. Even after the defeat of Voldermort Harry was driven to save everyone he could, even his friends who had passed away. For the last six months Harry was planning on a way to change the course of the wizarding world hopefully for the better. Harry sat in the library at Grimwald place pouring over ancient tombs that he hoped held the answers he sought. The room was growing cold with no one to care for the fire. The chair the Harry sat in was the only chair in the vast room. A single candle illuminated the dirty, dust covered walls only the table that Harry sat at was free of grime. The only sound was the clock over the mantle and the shallow breathing of the sole man in the room. Harry lets out another sigh as he closes the tomb he was reading. His eyes stray to the heavy brocade curtains that block out the piercing light of day. Harry surveyed his depressing surrounding before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two worn pictures. One was the old photograph of his parents as well Sirius and Remus on his parents wedding day. The second picture showed the smiling happy faces of Ron, Harry and Hermione long before the horrors of war cast shadows on their faces. Harry caressed both pictures lovingly before placing them back into his pocket and leaving the Library. In the hallway harry was hit by a wave of exhaustion and he stumbled into the bed that he vacated around midnight.

Five hours later Harry was jarred out of sleep after another nightmare of Hermione's face as she died. In the bathroom the harsh light illuminated the lines in Harry's face and the bags under his eyes. Six months of insomnia had taken its toll on Harry's body. His once tan skin had taken on a sickly yellow pallor; Harry's ribs could be seen as he pulled of his shirt to step into the cold spray of the shower. The only thing that allowed the weary body to stand under the pressure of the water was the feeling of hope. After all of this time harry was sure that he was close to a break through. Harry had recently discovered a book, in the back room of Flourish and Blott's, about time travel. The book explored methods and theories of time travel. At first harry only thought small he thought of going back in time just enough to save his friends but as he pondered this he remembered everyone who died and everyone who was effected by the war and that is when he got the idea to save the world by saving Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry had been working on this plan for a week he was tired of his Gryffindor tendencies getting him into trouble. For the last week harry was busy fabricating an identity that would allow him to adopt Tom Riddle and hopefully save the world. Harry created the identity Harold Olari, the Olar family was an old but poor English family who's lined ended well before the 1940's. Harry hoped that the name would not be recognized and that the ministry would assume that he was of no real importance. Harry also removed a large sum of money out of the Potter and Black vaults so that he could buy a house and provide for the young Riddle. After his week of preparation Harry was sure that he was ready to start the ritual all of the money was ready in a bottomless and feather light pouch. Also all of the proper documents were created to authenticate his new identity. Harry mulled over his plans as the spray of the water heated up. Harry was still standing under the spray 20 minutes later. He stood in the cocoon of warm steam. Harry did not want to leave and face the harsh light but the thought of his friends and family forced him out of the shower. Harry quickly dressed in the clothes that he ordered specifically for this day. Harry walked into the only clean room in the abandoned house. The pockets of his traveling clock where the bag of money his paperwork and the two pictures.

Moonlight illuminated the runes that had been carved into the wood floor. The room was empty except for a chalice that was filled with a silver potion. The potion had absorbed the power of the runes after 24 hours the only thing separating this potion from a poison were the runes. Harry slowly walked into the room he walked into the center of the room, picked up the chalice, spoke the incantation, drank the potion, and then he winked out of sight. The feeling of both a time turner and a portkey greeted Harry after he drank the potion. The feeling lasted for only a few minutes and Harry stumbled into a dark alley. The smell of sewage overpowered him as he lost conciseness.

Chapter 2

"Who do you think he is?"

"Probly just some drunk, see what's in his pockets." A voice said. Something rustled in his pocket.

"What are you boys doing?" A woman shouted.

Both boys replied in unison "Nothing."

Harry slowly sat up and looked around blearily. He saw the outline of the two small boys and the outline of the women who had awoken him. "You boys go back home and get your pa." The boys continued to stare at the stranger. "I said go home now boys." A hard look as well as her tone of voice had the boys scurrying home. The women looked down at Harry and offered him her hand. Harry looked at her gratefully before grabbing her hand and extracting himself from the pile of filth he landed in. "We'll take you home and get you cleaned up" She said. Her voice washed over Harry it had been months since anyone had said anything to him in a caring manner. Harry leaned against her as they walked down the cobblestone street.

"Where am I? Who are you? What year is it?" Harry said. His voice was steadier than his body.

"Well we're in a small town on the coast of England, I'm Mrs. Turner I run the inn down the street those two boys are mine. They really much nicer then they seem. Oh, and it is September 25, 1941." Harry nodded as he leaned against her soft warm body. The folds of her skin enveloped his arm as he leaned against her and the smell of sweat and detergent hit his nostrils. The feeling of triumph and happiness washed over harry as he realized that the potion had worked. It had sensed his intent and sent him to the proper time and place. As they neared the inn harry pulled away from the Mrs. Turner and assessed his situation he was filthy but he still had all of the items he had left with.

Mrs. Turner would not let him into the inn smelling as he did so he walked around back and one of the children brought him a bucket of water and a new pair of clothes. Harry quickly washed and changed before heading into the small inn. The kitchen was warm and loud harry was reminded of the Weasley's kitchen before the war had started only without magic. Mrs. Turner was standing over the stove stirring numerous pots beside her a young girl who harry assumed was her daughter stood cutting vegetables. Harry hesitantly approached the pair both were engrossed in their work and did not turn for a moment. When Mrs. Turner turned around to get more water she saw Harry and directed him towards another door that leads to the front room. Harry walked into the room only one man sat in a large chair in front of the fire but as Harry approached he got up and smiled. He was a robust man in his 50's he looked at Harry and said, "You must be the stranger from the alley, I'm Mr. Turner I run the front desk her at the Traveler's inn. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Fifteen minutes later Harry was shown to room number 3. Mr. Turner tried to give Harry a discount on the room but Harry refused and threatened to leave if he could not pay full price. Harry stayed at the inn for three weeks before he could find the perfect property to buy. The house was a two story cottage near the beach. It was extremely old and in need of repair but with the help of the Turner's Harry got the house acceptable for a child to live there. In no way was the house complete but the house was safe to live in and two rooms were ready for occupants. On October 27 Harry said goodbye to the Turner's and officially moved in. The first day in his new house Harry stood in the doorway and surveyed the living room. It contained only a coach and a fireplace but Harry's two photograph's were hanging on the wall under multiple wards for protection.

i Means Potter in Romanian


	2. Chapter 2

Harry checked the address once more before looking up at the gloomy building ahead. It was late in august and bare trees lined a gravel path up to the front door. Over the door was a sign that had clearly seen better days the faded and chipped paint read "The Children's Orphanage". Harry wasted no time examining the sad exterior but hurried out of the cold into the foyer of the orphanage. It was no warmer inside he glanced around before he spotted the main office. As he walked in the receptionist greeted him with a smile full of cold warmth. "How may I help you, Sir? She asked after a moment of silence.

"I would like to adopt a child." Harry replied his tone light.

"You will want to talk to Madame Maigre then." Her tone was more interested at the prospect of getting rid of one of the children. "Her office is right through that door." Harry nodded to the secretary who had returned to her magazine. Harry strides to the door, takes a breath, and knocks on the door. A booming voice called him into the office. Harry opened the heavy oak door and was taken aback by the opulence of the office the fire was cackling away happily as Madame Maigre sat behind an imposing oak desk. As she waved Harry to the chair in front of the hand carved desk her large are jiggled and her second chin wobbled slightly. Harry forced a smile onto his face before saying, "I would like to adopt a young boy to keep me company at my cottage on the coast." Madame Maigre stared greedily at the fine clothes that Harry had recently purchased. "Vell, if it is a child you are looking for. You have arrived at the right place." Her slight French accent reminded Harry of Fleur. "We have lots of little children who want a home monsieur, but it will cost you." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of money that he had recently exchanged in Diagon Alley. Madame's Beady eyes light up at the sight and sound of Harry's money. "Well I see you are very serious what type of child are you looking for." Harry explained that he would like a male child around the age of four or five. Madame quickly flipped through her records book before picking up the phone. Harry sat silently as Madame said a few words in rapid French before getting up with only a little trouble and leading Harry to another room. This room was also warm and six small boys were spread around the room. As harry and Madame Maigre walked into the room the boys looked up from what they were doing and when Madame accounced that Harry Olar was looking to adopt a little boy five boys quickly got up and began to clamber for his attention. Harry smiled at the five little boys before looking up and seeing the solitary figure that stood in the corner. Harry walked over to him under the watchful eyes of Madame Maigre. As Harry approached the boy he huddled further into the corner as though he was trying to hide. Harry crouched down so that he was at eye level with the small boy.

"What is your name" Harry said gently to the boy.

"Tom" the boy whispered. Harry's eyes light. He had found the child he was looking for. As Harry looked into the small boys dark eyes he felt a small pull deep into his soul and the area where his famous scar once was tingled pleasantly. Harry then stood up and rubbed his forehead pensively before walking purposefully to Madame Maigre and saying, "That is the boy I want to adopt. Tom, yes, Tom is the perfect boy for me." Madame Maigre looked skeptically at Harry before nodding she turned away and smiled secretly happy to get rid of the strange and quiet boy. It took only an hour for Harry to obtain the neccasary papers to legally adopt Tom Riddle. Normally the process would take a few monthes but the time was helped along by a generous donation made by Harold Olar and Madame's general dislike for the young Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle sat dazed in the chair next to the man who was going to adopt him. He couldn't believe that he was getting adopted. He was both excited and afraid he hoped that Mr. Olar would be nice to him and not treat him like he was treated at the orphanage. Tom was hopeful but deep down he was terrified. "What if Mr. Olar wanted him to clean the whole house or what if Mr. Olar Hit him like the attendants did because he cried out during his nightmares. While making arrangements with Madame Harry couldn't help but look down at the frightened boy in the chair next to him. It was clear that he was not well fed and his extreme timidness indicated some sort of abuse. Harry was livid at Madame but contained his anger. He kept his face a mask of polite indifference as he discussed the large donation he had granted the Orphanage. Harry knew that the money was going to Madame Maigre but he could not allow Tom to stay in this place any longer. The hour passed for both Tom and Harry as slowly and painfully possible. The seconds stretched on for an eternity. By the time the meeting was over Tom had fallen asleep in the chair. Harry tenderly picked the small boy up and carried him into the foyer where a small bag of tom's sat. Harry easily held the small boy and picked up the bag with his other hand.

Harry marveled at the lightness of the four year old. No child should be that light. Harry was able to carry the small boy and his things to a dark alley. When Harry was sure that no one was watching, he easily apperated to his cottage. Harry carried Tom into his new room and laid him down onto the small bed. Harry removed his shoes and tucked the small body into bed before placing a spell that would monitor the small boy. Harry then picked up the small bag and put the worn clothes into the chest of drawers he had perchased. It was clear that the clothes that Tom was wearing today were only worn when the orphanage had a visitor. The clothes in the bag had many holes and rips in them Harry only kept them because he was afraid that Tom may have some sort of attachment to the items. After making a note to take Tom to get new clothes Harry went down stairs to prepare dinner for Tom and himself. As Harry prepared dinner he thanked the Dursleys for forcing him to cook and clean for them. When the dinner of shepherd's pie was ready Harry went upstairs to wake up Tom.

Tom woke up groggy from his nap he looked around the room he was in. It was painted a bright yellow, the bed frame was in a dark wood that matched the toy chest and the chest of drawers that were in the corner. He was covered in a white and yellow quilt. Tom climbed over the railings that were on the top half of the bed to protect him from falling of the bed and began to explore the room. The toy chest was full of more toys then the whole orphanage had. Tom could not believe that all of these things were his he pulled a stuffed bear out of the chest and walked over to the book shelf. It was filled with books about fairytales and other happy stories. As Tom gazed at all of the books the door opened and Tom looked towards the door frame that contained the sheepish Harry. "I guess I sort of over did the toys huh?" Tom stared at the Harry in awe that anyone could be so kind. Harry cleared his throat when he received no reply. "Um, dinner's ready if you want to eat. I hope you like shepherd's pie." Harry walked towards Tom before taking his small and leading him down the stairs. Harry placed Tom into his high chair and spooned out a portion of shepherd's pie. Tom looked hungerly at the food but did not eat. Harry was one his third bite before he realized that Tom was not eating. "Go ahead take a bite. It's good." Harry urged. Tom picked up his fork and carefully placed food on the fork. Looking at Harry the whole time he carefully placed the food in his mouth. A smile burst forth onto the once somber face of the four year old. Harry beamed at the hesitant eater before continuing to eat himself. A warm feeling filled Harry's chest as he watched the little boy enjoy the meal.

After dinner Harry gave Tom a bath in warm water and dressed him in pajamas he transfigured from a paperclip. The clothes hung off of Tom's small frame but he was happy. After a short story Tom curled into his new bed and promptly fell asleep once again. Harry turned off the lamp and quietly closed the door. That night as Harry fell asleep he knew he had never been so happy. He forgot the strange pull he had felt towards the boy and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry was startled awake by the sound of the monitoring charms blaring. Harry quickly jumped out of bed and raced down the hall to Tom's room. Harry burst into tom's room and found him thrashing in the bed the bed clothes where thrown on the floor and Tom was making the most horrific noises. Harry was stunned and couldn't move. He couldn't comprehend what could cause such a young child so much pain. Harry carefully walked over towards Tom's bed and sat down. He carefully cradled Tom in his arms and tried to rock him. Tom woke up as Harry was holding him and immediately tensed then tried to pull away from Harry but Harry held him gently but firmly. Harry soothed Tom with various nonsensical words and phrases until Tom drifted back to sleep. By the time that Tom went back to sleep it was six o'clock in the morning and Harry decided to just stay up. He showered and dressed while distracted by Tom's nightmare. By breakfast Harry was ready to confront the four year old. After getting dressed and working out what he would do, Harry woke up Tom. Tom woke up blearily and peered at Harry. He curled back in a defensive posture into the headboard and looked up at Harry.

"You have to tell me what happened in your dream, Tom." Harry said but Tom shooked his head and moved farther into the backboard. Harry sighed and continued, "Tom, my family wasn't nice to me in any way and even when I was older I had nightmares." Harry paused and looked at Tom before continuing, "But the nightmares were easier when I had someone to talk to them about. I know that it is hard and that you don't trust me but you have to tell someone or you'll only have more nightmares." Harry looked at Tom again and waited for a reply. After a moment Harry got up and went down stairs to start breakfast. Tom stayed in his bed stunned normally if he woke anyone up from his nightmares he could expect a sound thrashing and no breakfast. Tom knew that something was different about Harry but he wasn't sure that something this good could last.

Later that night Harry was getting Tom ready for bed when the small boy looked up at him and said, "I'm afraid of the dark." Harry was surprised that the young boy would tell him his fear after only two days. Harry smiled at tom before going into the hallway; Harry didn't want to expose Tom to magic just yet, to transfigure a moon shaped nightlight that would lend a soft glow to Tom's room. Harry plugged in the light and left to read a little before going to bed. As Harry walked past Tom's room he heard a whimpering sound and went in to investigate. The small boy was awake and crying when Harry walked in Tom looked up at him and Harry's heart broke the look of fear in Tom's eyes broke something in Harry and he knew that no matter what he would make Tom happy. Harry walked t the bed for the second time that day and picked Tom up and carried him to his room. Harry laid tom down on his king sized bed and by the time that Harry put on his pajamas when Harry turned around Tom was asleep again. Harry crawled onto the other side of the bed and smiled as the small warm weight curled into his side.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this I will be updating this at least once a week. I hope you all enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

The past week with Tom had gone smoothly and Harry thought that it was time to introduce Tom to magic. He just didn't know how. He pondered this subject every night between the time He put Tom to bed and the time Tom climbed into Harries bed. Harry decided to wait until Tom displayed accidental magic. What Harry did not know was that Tom had been displaying accidental magic since his second day only he was too afraid to tell Harry. At the orphanage the first time Tom showed his magic he was two years old and in a play pen with no toys. He had been crying for hours but no one came to check on him eventually Tom used his magic to levitate the stuffed bear on the floor next to the pen and was hugging it when a nurse finally came in to let him out. When the nurse saw the bear he asked where Tom got it from. When Tom tried to explain with his limited vocabulary that the bear "flew" over to him, the nurse accused him of lying gave him a spanking and sent him to bed, crying, with no dinner. After that incident Tom never did magic in front of others. That is until the day that Harry walked into Tom's room as he fell off of the bed and bounced harmlessly around the room. Tom's initial scream of alarm quickly turned into squeals of enjoyment. That is until he saw Harry standing in the doorway he immediately stopped laughing and the continued to bounce soberly for a few more seconds. Harry quickly noticed the change in Tom's demeanor and he hurried over to the child. Harry quickly began to reassure Tom that what he did was magic and that it was okay. At first the boy would not let Harry touch him but when Harry made his Toy soldiers walk around using magic Tom looked intrigued, when Harry told Tom about Hogwarts Tom scooted closer, when Harry told Tom about the houses Tom asked which house Harry was in and when an hour passed and Harry was still talking about the magical world Tom was ready to visit Diagon Alley.

Two weeks after Tom discovered magic he became even more dependent on Harry. Tom began to follow Harry around and would barely let Harry out of his sight. Harry knew that something had to be done and that Tom had to meet new people and form new attachments in order to lessen the attachment that Tom had with Harry.

Harry decided to do some research on some sort of child care facility and he decided to go to Diagon Alley to look into something of the sort. When Harry told Tom he was very excited that he got to go Diagon Alley and the morning of the trip he could not sleep.

Harry was awoke to a dressed Tom shaking his shoulder begging to go to Diagon Alley but as the time got closer to leave Tom became more reserved. By the time the pair got to the Leaky Cauldron Tom was clinging to Harry's robes and would barely walk without being dragged. Harry finally bent over and picked Tom up before heading to the back of the bar to go into Diagon Alley.

Tom looked around at Diagon Alley in amazement the multitude of people and stores seemed like a whole new world to Tom. Harry had decided that while Tom was in a magical preschool he had seen an ad for in the paper he would get a job. The store Flourish and Blots was hiring part time and Harry hoped to get a job there not for the money but for an excuse to leave Tom with other people without upsetting Tom. Harry first went to Flourish and Blots he let Tom pick out a story book where the characters interacted with the children the same way that a talking portrait did before heading to the counter and picking up an application at the front counter. After paying for the book Harry took Tom to get ice cream and Harry and Tom ate dripping cones of chocolate ice cream in the warm sun. Harry filled out his application while trying not to drip ice cream on the paper while watching Tom. After eating the ice cream Harry took Tom to the daycare center. The walls were covered in the scenes of an enchanted forest fairies flashed in between giant flowers and every once and a while unicorns could be seen behind the trees. Tom's eyes light up when they walked in but when Harry explained that he had to leave for an hour or so Tom through a fit one of the ladies who was watching the children had to hold Tom back as Harry left the daycare as he was advised. Harry knew that the faster he left the faster Tom could get used to the daycare but no matter how many times Harry said that to himself he still felt horrible.

After a brief moment Harry pushed away from the daycare that he was leaning against he walked back to Flourish and Blots. Harry straightened his robes as he walked back into Flourish and Blots the cool air smelled of old books. Harry walked into the dimly lit room that was gently lighted by lamps on the walls Harry turned in his application and waited for a few minutes before being led to a back room where a thin man waited for him. The man had light brown hair and was only a few years older than Harry. He was the manager as well as the son of the owner of the store. Harry liked him immediately. His kind eyes made Harry feel comfortable immediately. The interview lasted 20 minutes and Harry was hired after ten minutes. The rest of the time the two got to know each other and Harry found himself with a date the next week.

"I know that employees aren't supposed to have relations of any kind but I think we could have something."

Harry smiled as he walked back to the daycare he felt as though he was walking on air. Harry hadn't had a relationship in his life based on just him. Most people wanted he great Harry Potter and didn't care about just Harry. As harry got closer to the daycare he became less elated and more anxious for those ten minutes he had forgotten about Tom who he had left in a place that he did not want to be. When Harry got to the door he took a deep breath before walking in unsure of what he would find.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. OK so I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I fully intended to pick this story up a long time ago but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it. Just a quick warning: After such a long hiatus the continuity of the story may not follow exactly. I also realized as I was rereading what I already had written I completely mixed up my time periods. I hope that this extra-long chapter was worth the weight. I now know where I want the story end up. BTW the time travel continuum is not going to make sense because if Harry is able to keep Tom from becoming Voldermort then he would not have a reason for going back in time anymore and eventually Harry would disappear. I'm thinking of it like this Harry goes back in time changes the future and in his real time in the 1990's he does not go back in time. Because he does not go back in time his new happy world would does not exist. Therefore he once again be sad and go back in time to fix things . Harry is caught in this continuous loop of contradiction and that's why he does not disappear. So if this explanation does not make sense ignore it and make up your own

Thank you all so much for sticking with my story and I hope you like it

To Save the Innocent

Chapter 5

When Harry returned to pick up Tom from daycare, he was pleasantly surprised to see him quietly playing with some toy blocks. When Tom noticed his caregiver his face lit up and he rushed toward Harry. Tom had spent his few hours at the daycare slowly becoming more accustomed to the other children as well as the magic that was all around him. Tom had become more comfortable around magic while living with Harry but he still couldn't believe that so many people used magic without getting into trouble. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Tom smile up at him. His heart warmed in response to Tom's happy reaction. At that moment Harry knew that he had made the right choice. The frightened and unloved little boy that he brought home only a few months before hand was beginning to transform into someone that could be saved.

On the way home, Tom latched onto Harry's hand but without the same blind terror he had exhibited on the way to daycare. As they approached the house, Harry became more and more nervous. He didn't know how to explain their new schedule to Tom. Harry now would be working three days a week and that meant the Tom would be spending more time at daycare. He knew that the progress Tom had made could easily be reversed. Harry wanted Tom to know that he cared for him and wouldn't abandon him but that they would be spending more time apart.

Harry decided that he needed to inform Tom of the changed as soon as possible. After dinner and before bath time, Harry sat Tom down on his lap and nervously delved into a conversation that was more uncomfortable then he had expected. Tom looked up at him as he started to speak, "So, Tom you did like day care right? I mean you had fun with the other children?"

Tom nodded

Harry cleared his throat, "Would you like to go back again?"

Tom shrugged his small shoulders.

"Well", Harry began again, "You know that I had to get a job right? And that you can't stay home by yourself while I'm as work?"

Tom nodded his head slowly, "Does that mean I get to go to work with you, Harry?"

Harry became flustered and cleared his throat again. He felt like crookshanks with a hair ball. "Not exactly, you would get to go back to day care and play with all the other children… Remember you liked it today" Tom pulled away from Harry and looked down at his knees.

"Yeah." Tom whispered he didn't look up from his lap. Harry pulled him close trying to comfort the distressed boy.

"You know that I'll always come and get you, right, Tom? I would never leave you there." Tom shrugged morosely. Harry's assertion did little to sooth his fears. Harry sensed Tom's fears and decided the best way to make Tom believe him was through actions not words. After all, he thought, Tom had been neglected and forgotten many times in his young life words would do little. Harry picked up Tom and carried him into the kitchen. Harry used a charm to fill the bath basin with warm water. After he checked the temperature he helped Tom undress and bathed him in the warm water. At first, Tom tensed in Harry's arms but began to relax as the warm water soothed him. Harry then dressed Tom in his favorite pajamas before tucking Tom into bed. Tom fell asleep listening to the gentle murmur of Harry reading.

Over the next week, Tom slowly became accustomed to attending daycare every other day. It helped that Harry made sure to pick up Tom at exactly the same time every day. The two also began working in the dilapidated gardens when Harry was not at work. Harry found the pruning and weeding therapeutic in a way it hadn't while he lived with the Dursley's. Harry was able to reflect on his happy memories in his previous life under the warm sunshine and with Tom's happy voice in the background. Tom would sometimes attempt to help by digging up weeds but mainly he asked Harry a multitude of questions. He wanted to know everything about every plant, insect, or critter that was in the garden. When Tom did try to garden he always became covered in dirt from head to toe. Harry marveled at Tom's curiosity and his ability to make such epic messes. Quickly garden days became both Harry and Tom's favorite days of the week.

It was not until Friday that Harry remembered his date scheduled for that Saturday. He only occasionally saw the boss' son as they both worked different schedules. When Harry was able to chat they exchanged small smiles and brief touches. After agonizing half the night, Harry finally fell into a fitful sleep after he formulated a rough plan.

The next morning Harry woke up early to get ready for his day date. After changing his outfit three times and nervously trying to flatten his hair, Harry woke Tom up. Harry was careful to make breakfast and get Tom dressed without getting his clothing dirty but an incident with the oatmeal ended with Harry having to change his outfit for the fourth time. At precisely 1 p.m., Harry arrived in Diagon alley holding Tom's hand. Harry nervously searched the alley that was crowded with Saturday shoppers for the familiar face of his date. When Harry caught sight of the shaggy brown hair he smiled and let out a nervous sign. "Well this works or it doesn't." Harry muttered to himself. As his date approached Harry tried to look as confident as possible and was delighted to see the warm smile on his dates face. Harry was less delighted when he noticed the smile falter as his date caught sight of Harry's partner.

"Umm… I didn't realize you were bringing company." The brown haired man stated as he approached the two of them.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he explained that he didn't have anywhere to take Tom. Harry smiled as Tom as he introduced the two to each other. Tom scowled feeling possessive of Harry and not wanting to share his guardian with the unfamiliar man. Throughout the date, Harry tried to divide his attention between his two companions but did not regret bringing Tom on his first date. As the three walked down the alley looking at the interesting shops, Harry was hard pressed to pay enough attention to both Tom and his date. Whenever Harry tried to talk to his date Tom would interrupt with a question about the nearest store or wizard. Harry could tell that his date was getting impatient with the lack of attention but Harry was surprised to discover that he would rather talk to Tom then to the attractive man standing next to him. Harry's date had the interesting ability to find the least interesting topic and talk about it endlessly. The date ended at the ice cream parlor when Harry was actually relieved that Tom spilt the raspberry ice cream down his shirt. The ice cream spill had the fortunate effect of ending a lecture on the history of the cobblestones that lined Diagon Alley. Harry quickly gathered up Tom making his excuses about the impossibilities of getting out ice cream stains.

Back at home, Harry was confused by his lack of interest in his date. The short meetings between the pair did not prepare Harry for the absolute boredom he felt around the man as they spoke longer. After only two hours with the man Harry knew too much about the history of the street signs the peppered the alley. After the horrendous date, Harry was relieved to see the quaint home he and Tom shared. He felt more comfortable with Tom then he did with his date. The gardens that the two spent so much time in already looked better and improved the look of the house immensely. Harry felt a sense of pride and warmth as he gazed at the house that he and Tom shared. Harry spent the rest of the day playing with Tom. Tom's laughter filled the house and Harry was able to forget the disastrous date.

Tom was extremely happy when he and Harry finally got back home. He did not like sharing Harry with the stranger. He had tried his hardest to distract Harry from the strange man. He had asked questions whenever Harry diverted his attention away from him. Tom had even spilt ice cream on his favorite shirt hoping that he and Harry would leave the dreadful man. Tom was delighted that after the date Harry had paid so much attention to him. They spent hours playing with his animated toy soldiers and reading stories. Harry even made his favorite dinner that night and tucked him into bed. Tom knew that if he could keep Harry's attention away from others then his guardian would never leave him.

Over the next seven years Harry and Tom lived in quiet contentment. After his first date ended so terribly, Harry went on a few more dates. The following dates were even less interesting than the first as he did not bring Tom along as a distraction. Harry channeled his romantic frustrations into one night stands and home renovations. As the years progressed Harry and Tom only grew closer. When Tom turned six, Harry transferred him into a pre-school program that prepared magical children for Hogwarts. Tom grew from a shy toddler into a curious child. He read voraciously and Harry was glad for employee discount at Flourish and Blotts. When Tom received his Hogwarts letter, Tom was ecstatic and Harry was hesitant. Over the years, Tom had become more and more comfortable with preforming magic and was no longer afraid of negative repercussions. When Harry dropped Tom off on platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts express, he found it difficult to choke back tears and pulled Tom into a fierce hug before letting the eleven year old board the train.

While Tom was at school, Harry worked full time and spent the rest of his time in the gardens that he and Tom and cultivated. When winter came Harry was unable to work in the gardens and began to look forward to Tom's letters more and more. Harry was happy that Tom was doing so well .The boy had been sorted into Slytherin again. He was also top of his class and had a few friends. Tom's shy nature had almost completely disappeared and made many friends. Harry was happy when Tom not only befriended the pure blood students but also the muggle born students. Harry was extremely proud of Tom and his accomplishments in his first year of Hogwarts. Harry and Tom both looked forward to Christmas and summer vacations as they missed each other terribly. The two spent Tom's vacations almost inseparable. Tom and Harry spent Christmas break around the warm fire and summer break in the now extensive gardens.

Tom's second year went much the same as his first. It was not until after his third year that things changed dramatically. Tom was now thirteen almost fourteen and had become a moody and withdrawn teenager. He no longer wanted to spend time in the gardens during summer break. Instead he spent most of his time in his room only coming out for meals where he would barely grunt at Harry's attempts at conversation.

Harry was becoming concerned with Tom's behavior. He was concerned that Tom was withdrawing from him and becoming engrossed in his own world. Harry was not concerned that Tom was becoming the next dark lord. Instead, Harry was distressed that he and Tom were not as close as they had once been and harry did not know how to deal with Tom's teenage rebellion. The evening before Tom would be leaving for Hogwarts Harry prepared Tom's favorite childhood meal of shepherd's pie and prepared for a difficult discussion. The two sat in complete silence for the entirety of the meal. As Harry was clearing his throat to begin speaking to Tom, he was startled by the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. His head snapped up, "Tom, wait one moment I would like to talk to you". Tom remained standing.

"Sit down please"

Tom signed and plopped down in his chair banging his plate on the table "What do you want?" he inquired sullenly.

"Well, I've noticed that this summer you have been very quiet… Is anything the matter?" Harry asked.

"No"

"Now, I know that's not true… It was not that long ago that I was your age" Harry paused, "Right now your body is going through some…

"Everything's fine" Tom interrupted

Harry decided to try a new tactic. "OK, Tom, if you don't want to talk about it that's ok. But I want you to know that you can always talk to me. In the meantime this should help." Harry tried not to blush as he pushed Is that hair normal?: A Wizard's guide to puberty across the table. Tom snatched up the book, a faint blush creeping towards his ears, and quickly exited the room. His reaction reassured Harry that puberty and confusion were the causes of his sullen attitude. Harry regretted not talking to Tom earlier but he did not know how to approach the subject himself.

The next morning, on platform 9 ¾, Harry was happy when Tom acknowledge the parting with a handshake and a nod. Harry did not miss the way Tom looked back out of the window as the train pulled away.

Tom's first quarter of his fourth year at Hogwarts went much better than Harry had expected. Harry received more letters during Tom's first quarter than he had expected. The boy seemed much more comfortable around Harry but the two did not recover the same level of intimacy. Harry yearned for the times days when Tom's face lit up whenever he saw him. Harry remembered picking up Tom from his first day at preschool and his heart ached. Christmas break was slightly better than summer break had been. Tom occasionally sat in the living room to read with Harry. Tom even began talking to Harry again about his friends and classes. Harry noticed that Tom spoke about a young boy named Abraxas Malfoy a lot more than anyone else. Whenever Tom spoke of Abraxas his face would light up and his hand motions became more animated. By the end of Christmas break Harry was sad to see Tom leave but happy to not have to hear about how wonderful and smart Abraxas Malfoy is.

Harry was ashamed of his jealousy of the Malfoy heir. He spent the rest of Tom's fourth year trying to forget about his inappropriate feelings. The plan worked well until Harry received a letter a few weeks before the end of term. Tom wanted to invite Malfoy over for a week during the summer. Harry had no legitimate reason to deny Tom's request. Tom was still top of his class and was showing no signs of an interest in dark magic. Harry grudgingly gave permission for the Malfoy boy to visit at the end of July.

When Tom returned home for the summer he seemed to be in much better spirits. Harry was happy to have a bit of the old happy Tom back. He reveled in the opportunity to spend time with Tom like they had before Tom's third year. Harry was disappointed that Tom seemed to be even more enamored with Abraxas. To Harry, it seemed that Tom worked the Malfoy heir into every conversation.

The morning that Abraxas was scheduled to arrive Harry woke up agitated early in the morning. Unable to return to sleep he decided to make use of the extra time. Harry climbed out of bed and put on his robe. On his way to the kitchen to start breakfast Harry passed Tom's room. He heard the sounds of a body tossing and turning while making keening sounds. Harry was reminded of the nightmares Tom used to have as a child. Concerned Harry pushed the door open and was shocked by what he saw. Tom obviously in the middle of a very interesting dream but it was not a nightmare. Harry's eyes were drawn from Tom's exposed chest lower to where his hand disappeared into his pajama bottoms. As Harry watched enthralled, Tom stopped suddenly before shuddering.

Harry quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door. He pressed his back against the door and looked down at his body's reaction. "Goodness, Potter, that boy is your charge" he berated himself, "Plus he is thirteen years younger than you." Disgusted with his reaction Harry stalked down the hallway to the kitchen where he proceeded to make a breakfast English complete with fried eggs, corned beef hash, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Shortly after breakfast finished cooking Tom walked slowly down the stairs. He had changed into a different pair of pajama bottoms but remained shirtless. Harry quickly looked away from the boys not yet developed chest and placed a plate in front of the sleepy boy. Harry could barely stand to be in the same room as Tom after that morning. He scarfed down his hash and eggs before disappearing into the bathroom. Harry was thankful that he had thought to install a shower almost five years earlier as he jumped under the freezing spray.

When Harry exited the bathroom, he was relieved to find the Tom was busy in his room. Harry spent the morning in the gardens but his labor did not provide the same calming effect as usual. Every flower and bush reminded Harry of Tom. Harry viciously attacked every weed he could find. By midday Harry was covered in sweat and dirt. He decided to take a break and walked back into the cool house.

"Hello, Sir" came a stiff greeting from beside the fireplace. Harry was startled by the unfamiliar voice. He glanced up from the dirt under his nails to see the face of Lucius Malfoy. At second glance Harry realized that the voice did not belong to Lucius but to his father, Abraxas. Harry was stunned by the startling resemblance all of the Malfoy men seemed to have to each other.

"Oh, excuse me," Harry said gruffly, "I was working in the garden. Have you had lunch yet?"

"Yes, I ate before I left the manor, Sir" The young Malfoy stated politely. Harry scrutinized the Malfoy heir before holding out his hand to the boy. After the brief introductions Abraxas and Tom disappeared into Tom's room. After his second shower of the day, Harry stood outside of Tom's closed door.

Harry told himself he suspicious of Abraxas' possible connections to dark magic but really he was jealous of Tom's relationship with Malfoy. Once Harry saw the way Tom looked at Abraxas Harry's secret fear was concerned. Tom liked Abraxas. Not only as a friend but as more than a friend. Harry was not sure how Malfoy felt about Tom and was determined to protect Tom's heart from the older boy. Harry could hear the sounds of an animated conversation and Tom's laughter from behind the door. A wave of jealousy washed over Harry when he heard Tom's laughter from behind the closed door. Once again Harry stalked down the hall toward the kitchen, angry at himself and began to bake scones for tea.

During dinner with Tom and Abraxas, Harry tried to be a gracious host but in the end he could only muster a smile that looked more like a grimace. Tom obviously notice because he shot Harry an angry look as he and Malfoy went back to Tom's room to get ready for bed. Tom and Abraxas spent the next day on the beach leaving Harry to stew in the house alone. He was ashamed and dismayed by his reaction to the Malfoy boy. Although he and Tom had never had a father-son relationship, Harry felt that his lustful and jealous emotions were entirely inappropriate. Harry remembered the day that Tom returned from his fourth year. Harry had been stunned by Tom's transformation from a boy to a young man. Over the few months from Christmas to summer, Tom had grown a few inches to be taller than Harry; he also lost what was left of baby fat and began to fill out with some muscles. By no means did Tom look like a man but he no longer looked like the child that Harry had raised. Harry sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

After Harry's day alone with his thoughts, he was ready for some company to distract him from his conflicting feelings. He was actually relieved when Tom and Abraxas came back for dinner. Throughout dinner, Harry was able to past on a less fake smile as he listened to Tom and Abraxas talk about classes and made sly inside jokes. Harry went to bed early that night to escape the merry conversation of the two friends in the living room.

On the third day of Abraxas' visit the boys decided to visit to Diagon Alley. After another morning in the garden, Harry returned to the cottage to make his lunch. In the middle of his corned beef sandwich, Harry was surprised to hear the floo activate and a pair of boots rushed into Tom's room. He was equally surprised when a distraught Tom came through the floo and rushed into his room after the angry footsteps. From the kitchen Harry and could someone packing and the words "disgusting!", "fag!", and "Who do you think I am"!Not five minutes after the angry boots stormed into Tom's room they were leaving it heading toward the floo. When the fire died down after Abraxas' exit Harry heard a door slam. The sound of the door hitting the jam propelled Harry out of his seat and toward Tom's room. He knocked swiftly on Tom's door and when he did not receive a reply he pushed the door open.

The sight that met Harry broke his heart. Tom was not crying or yelling or carrying on. Instead he was sitting on his bed staring at his knees. Harry did not know what to say so instead he sat next to the heartbroken boy and tried to put his arm around his shoulder. He stopped when he realized that the sandwich he had been eating before the commotion was still in his hand. He quickly banished the rest of the sandwich and placed his arms around Tom. At first, Tom tensed but when Harry did not let go he began to relax in the embrace. Turning his head to Harry's chest Tom wept. Harry murmured comforting words that he was sure Tom did not hear and petted the crying boy's hair. After many minutes of crying, Harry lifted Tom's face up from his chest to look him in the eye. "Abraxas is an idiot," Harry stated bluntly, "you know that".

Tom shook his head, tears in his eyes and placed his head back on Harry's chest. Harry continued to sooth Tom until late into the evening. At around midnight, Tom's stomach rumbled. He looked up tentatively and both men laughed quietly. Harry headed to the kitchen and made two more sandwiches with chips and colas and brought them to Tom's room. The two enjoyed their dinner in silence. When they finished Harry magicked the plates clean and away. Tom curled up in Harry's arms again and fell back asleep.

In Harry's arms, Tom felt safe and loved. The pain of Abraxas' rejection barely reached him in the cocoon of Harry's embrace. After hours of heartbreak and a quick silent dinner, Tom allowed himself to fall asleep in Harry's arms. When Harry attempted to leave the bed Tom tightened his arms around the man he heard Harry sigh before the man readjusted their positions so that both of them could get some sleep.

By the light of the next morning, Tom felt much better and worse at the same time. He mysteriously was no longer as concerned with Abraxas' rejection instead he was afraid of what the reaction of the rest of the school would be. In general, the wizarding world accepted homosexual relationships but Abraxas' strong reaction frightened him. While Tom was contemplating how he would handle the possible fallout at Hogwarts Harry began shifting behind him. Somehow throughout the night Tom and Harry had become entangled with Tom's head laying on Harry's chest and one of his legs thrown over Harry's waist. Harry's shifting made Tom realize that this might not be the most comfortable position for Harry. So Tom began to slowly move his leg from around Harry's waist but a sudden movement from Harry resulted in Tom's leg being trapped between Harry's as Harry tried to turn onto his side. Tom began to blush because in this position he could feel Harry's large morning erection. Tom had never been so close to an aroused male before and his body responded to the body of his guardian.

Tom had had a crush on Harry since his third year. Tom had known he was gay since the age of eleven. Tom realized he was attracted to Harry when the two of them were working in the gardens together before the start of Tom's third year. Harry's top had begun to ride up as he worked displaying his toned and lightly tanned back and chest. The sight haunted Tom's dreams in his third year and evolved to heated kisses. Ashamed by his reaction, Tom began to avoid Harry. He especially did not want to spend time with Harry in the garden where he would be privy to more tantalizing glimpses of Harry's torso. When Harry talked to Tom that summer about his reclusiveness Tom realized that he could not keep himself away from Harry and began looking for other people to place his affections. He landed on the smart, handsome and popular Abraxas Malfoy. Tom was ecstatic when he and Abraxas became friends. He decided when he invited Abraxas over for the summer that he would tell the boy how he felt.

That course of action landed him exactly where he was now, entwined in bed with his original crush. The more Tom thought about his predicament the harder he became he kept trying to shift away from Harry but all that did was rub his leg against Harry's member making both of them even harder. Tom couldn't hold back a moan.

Harry awoke from the most delicious dream still hard. He could feel a warm weight on his chest and a slender leg on his. Harry smiled and tried to turn onto his side but was hindered by the warm weight he did succeed in trapping the mystery leg between his. Harry drifted comfortably between wakefulness as the wonderful leg began to move between his causing a wonderful friction. Harry was startled when he heard the person attached to the leg moan. His eyes popped open and he was confronted by the sleep filled brown eyes of Tom. Startled Harry threw himself off the bed bringing the blankets and half of Tom with him. Harry quickly untangled himself and ran to the bathroom where he took a cold shower. After he got himself under control, which involved not only the cold water but also the image of Dumbledore in a bikini, Harry moved to the kitchen. Harry was surprised to find Tom waiting for him. Tom looked up from his untouched cup of coffee and blushed. Witnessing Tom's reaction to his entrance, Harry hastily exited the kitchen and sat down on a bench facing the beach. Shortly afterwards Tom followed Harry outside. "Ummm... I'm sorry about, you know, this morning" Tom whispered. Harry's head shot up.

"What do you mean YOUR sorry? I'm the one that shouldn't have such feelings!" Harry said agonized.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked hopefully. "Did this mean that Harry was thinking about him this morning and he felt guilty" Tom pondered what that could mean. Harry just shook his head and looked away guilt clearly written on his features.

"Your my charge and much too young! I raised you for Merlin's sake… How could I let this happen?" Tom was stunned by the inadvertent confession. While Tom was thinking Harry stood up and pushed into the house. When Tom followed him inside Harry had disappeared into his room. Tom spent the rest of the day contemplating his current position he had completely forgotten about Abraxas. Instead he contemplated what he wanted to do with the new found knowledge that Harry was attracted to him .


End file.
